


Couple-like

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena thinks Rika and Satoko's banter is too cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple-like

"Rika?" Satoko turned to the girl in the desk next to her as they packed up at the end of the school day.

"Yes?" Rika responded.

"What should we prepare for dinner today?"

"Um.. I haven't thought about it much."

"Oh, and we're about to go shopping! I guess I should do the planning yet again."

"I would appreciate that, mii," Rika said affectionately.

"It can't be helped. I bet you're tired from staying up last night. Even I woke up a few time with all the commotion you were making!" Satoko shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Rika shrugged, grabbing onto Satoko's arm. "I'll make it up to you later!"

"I'm sure you will." Satoko smiled.

"You two are just too cute!" Rena exclaimed, making her way towards them. "You're like a mini married couple! I just want to take you home!" Rena reached out to them, trapping Rika in a hug.

"Ah!" Satoko shouted as she dodged.

"Come on, Satoko, I need the pair! There's a kitchen at my place for you to flirt around, you know."

"Rena," Keiichi said with a sigh. "Stop teasing them. They're both girls after all, so they aren't really like a married couple."

"It might be a scandal around here, but such things aren't completely unheard of," Rika pointed out as she tried to struggle free from Rena's grasp.

"A- And how do you know about that, Rika?" Keiichi asked.

"She's right you know, Kei-chan. And I bet these two- Hey!"

As Rena was distracted, Rika had wiggled free. She now ran away with Satoko, hand in hand, laughing as they went. Rika squeezed Satoko's hand tightly. Just her being around a Houjou was a scandal in itself. The second time around couldn't be too bad.


End file.
